thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Genesis Class Escortstar
Name: Genesis Craft: Colonial Military Genesis Class Escortstar Type: Escort Scale: Capital Length: 1,092.9 x 128 x 195 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 900; skeleton: 90/+10 Passengers: 2,600 Cargo Capacity: 9,387 metric tons Consumables: 20 months Jump Drive: x410 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 4 Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'390 Medium Point-Defense Autocannons' : Fire Arc: 195 dual turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: Automated: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Damage: 4D *'8 Medium Assault Railguns' : Fire Arc: 4 dual turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-9/19/38 Damage: 5D Complement: *Viper MK II Fighter: 36 *Raptor Class Multipurpose Ship: 12 *Assorted Craft: 6 Description: The Genesis Class arose from cost cutting measures proposed by the Adar administration some thirty-six years after the end of the First Cylon War. After almost four decades of peace, critics within and without the Adar Administration were complaining loud and long about the increasing cost and complexity of the Battlestar fleet, as well as their utility in any future conflicts particularly their utility for convoy escort. Over the vocal objections of the Ministry of Defence, the Ministry of Finance commissioned a study to look at the feasibility of producing a large number of smaller fighter-capable vessels in lieu of the more massive Battlestars. It was argued that a new fleet of smaller, less costly, moderately less capable vessels could be built to complement a reduced fleet of Battlestars, with the lesser vessels replacing frontline Battlestars for convoy escort, patrol, replenishment, and other duties in low-threat areas, thus freeing up the Battlestars for high threat areas and front-line combat. With the cost of the newly designated Space Control Ship averaging one-sixth that of a Mercury Class Battlestar, a much larger number of ships could be built providing better comprehensive coverage of Colonial patrol routes. The SCS concept was presented as a hightechnology/low manpower solution operating a reduced fighter wing (30 to 36 Vipers and support craft, as opposed to 80 fighters aboard a Mercury Class). The SCS would be somewhat slower than a full sized Battlestar (though FTL would still allow the ship to escape attackers), with a smaller weapons suite, lighter armor, and a significantly smaller crew. From the outset, the Admiralty fought the SCS concept, concerned that the vessel was intended to replace, rather than supplement the traditional Battlestar, potentially endangering their ability to adequately defend the Colonies. Critics of the SCS project- both military and civilian- pointed out that the highly automated computer systems would be vulnerable to compromise by Cylon forces and that the reduced manning proposed would prevent the crews from fighting their ships effectively should the automation fail. A reduced fighter complement would limit the ship’s ability to land a weighted blow against hostile forces, and would reduce the number of aircraft available for Combat Air Patrol against a foe known to employ massed attack in number. The reduced fighter complement would also increase the sortie rate as fewer planes attempted to carry out the same missions, increasing the stress and fatigue on the already reduced crew. In the same vein, the reduced shipboard armament would limit the ship’s ability to defend her if shorn of her fighter cover for any reason, and the lighter armor would compromise her ability to absorb damage. It was further pointed out that with the advent of improved FTL capabilities; there really was little distinction between high-threat or low-threat areas in the event of full-scale hostilities. A sizeable raiding force could appear almost anywhere within Colonial space with little or no warning. Despite these and other objections, construction of the first ship was approved by the Quorum of the Twelve and the keel was laid for the Genesis. In a fit of pique, the Admiralty refused to award the ship with the desired designation “light Battlestar” and classified it instead as an “Escortstar”. Riding a tide of public relations accolades, the Adar Administration approved the construction of the Sovereign, Sceptre, Regent, and Ruler before Genesis was half completed. The SCS concept came into wide disrepute as cost overruns, substandard work, and allegations of kick-backs reached the media. Further trouble and public outrage arose when private memoranda surfaced indicating that the Adar Administration- despite repeated public statements- had no intention of building the SCS in the numbers promised or necessary to replace the Battlestars slated for decommissioning. Outrage became scandal when other memoranda surfaced suggesting that the Adar administration intended to redirect the funding into pet projects favored by key political contributors. A special prosecutor was appointed when investigators discovered major political contributions from the building yards to senior members of the Adar Administration, but the investigation was never completed due to the outbreak of the Second Cylon War. Rocked by the scandal, and in an effort at damage control, the Quorum of the Twelve and the Ministry of Defense cancelled the last two vessels within months of their keels being laid. Genesis was commissioned a bare year before the Cylon attack- eighteen months behind schedule and at more than double her projected cost. She was engaged in a public relations tour of the Colonies and outer territories and died over Tauron. Sovereign was completing her acceptance trials and was caught up in the conflagration over Virgon. Sceptre was 80% complete in the construction dock over Leonis when the attacks began, but was able to get underway nonetheless. Quirks/Special Characteristics: The Genesis Class Escortstar represented the reinvention of nearly all the mistakes that led to the disastrous early stages of the First Cylon War: too much reliance on automation, too much politicking, and not enough preparedness. The ships were wonders of modern automation, exceeding even the Mercury Class, and nearly all of the ship’s functions could be carried out remotely. Source: *Battlestar Galactica Thin Blue Line Corebook (pages 106-107) *thedemonapostle